


Yellow

by LLReid



Series: Reunited [8]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, Making Out, Teasing, They made the trip to Hawaii y’all, Vampire Family, Vampire Queens, Vampires, WIVES!!!!!, this is gay af, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Fic inspired by Coldplay’s ‘Yellow’.Kamilah and her wife wake up the morning after their wedding...~~~~~“I think it may actually be illegal to buy exotic pets and create a private petting zoo on a New York City rooftop.”Anastasia blinked. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”“Did some mewling mortal drop you on your head as an infant by any chance?”
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Swann, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Reunited [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Yellow

The bedroom was lit only by a pale sliver of light shining through the crack in the drapes, the only sign that outside of the penthouse an early spring afternoon in Hawaii was already in full bloom. Anastasia was still fast asleep, nestled in Kamilah’s embrace and sleeping more soundly than she had done in months — and Kamilah was happy, really, truly happy and feeling hopeful for the future. A small smile played across the ancient vampire’s face as she stroked her fingers through the length of her wife’s stunning ginger hair and listened to the quiet, yet very distinctive, sound of her heartbeats, the slow and steady thumping sound filling her with the sort of peace that she’d never known before.

For a few moment she simply watched her, the softest secret smile on her face. Anastasia was not merely pretty, that word was far too weak and insignificant to describe her. She was not like the women Kamilah used to stare at, all boobs and curves and no brains. Anastasia was small but stronger and smarter and kinder than anyone else, and her bright blue eyes and ginger hair just demanded to be the centre of attention wherever they were. Looking at her was like waking up and seeing the world as it was for the first time. Looking at her was magical.

She couldn’t quite believe that they’d actually gotten married, that after two thousand years of never even considering the notion she’d finally found the home for her heart. She had been alone for so, so long. Sure, she’d had other lovers over the course of her two thousand year existence, but they’d always remained very much separate from her, she’d never really considered anyone to be her ‘other-half’. In two thousand years, not even Gaius had managed infiltrate her very soul the way the sweet twenty-two year old had managed to do so effortlessly, by just being her unfiltered and quirky self despite all that she’d been forced to shoulder since their meeting and her Turning. 

For centuries she would wake up in the middle of the day from her often pitiful attempts at sleep with the feeling that she was utterly alone in the world. She’d easily manage to convince herself that she was unlovable and that no one could ever possibly love her, and that she would never have a decent day’s sleep again and that she would spend her existence wandering aimlessly through a dull and loveless hellscape. She’d hoped desperately that her circumstances would improve, but had suspected, in her heart of hearts and all the way down to her bones, that she would remain unloved and utterly exhausted forever — and she’d never been so happy to be proven wrong.

She brushed her fingers over her brand on Anastasia’s right arm, tracing the pattern etched into her creamy white skin, smiling uncontrollably at the sight of the wedding ring adorning her left hand. She was the product of a dark and corrupt bloodline, and because of that, had almost been denied her very life far too many times for anyone to ever deem fair, bloodbound to a fight that had begun thousands of years before she’d even taken her first breath. She had literally changed the world and was the one who had redeemed her family name, after all the damage done by Rheya. As far as Kamilah was concerned she was the closest thing to an angel that there was in the world, and she would never again let anyone wipe the smile from her beautiful face. Never. Ever. Again.

“I haven’t slept that well in a while,” Anastasia mumbled, barely awake. Her breaths, her body, Kamilah’s body, they were so close there was no difference.

Kamilah smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Even in such a disheveled state her wife could make her heart rate double. Something — everything — about her made her feel like she was about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames. She breathed new air into her lungs. She was absolutely maddening. “Indeed, I did my best to exhaust you.”

The redhead huffed, an impish smirk twitching at the corners of her lips as she rubbed at her eyes. “How do you think the hotel is gonna react when they see that we went so hard we accidentally trashed the suite?”

A low laugh escaped from the back of Kamilah’s throat. When she pictured their wedding night she hadn’t even considered that they might get so carried away that they’d trash the most expensive hotel suite in Hawaii— but she wasn’t exactly shocked that they had. They were two of the strongest vampires in the world with extremely high libidos... and furniture was made so flimsily, anyway. So, really, as far as she was concerned, they couldn’t be held accountable for what had happened in the thralls of their lovemaking. “We’ll buy the hotel.”

“Sure,” Anastasia giggled. “We’ll just buy the hotel, Crazy Rich Asians style.”

Part of her still wished that she didn’t understand that movie reference, as she’d found the film rather dull when Anastasia and Lily had dragged her to the cinema to watch it with them. The bottle of Sake she’d smuggled in had been the most exciting part of that evening, but even she could admit that the comparison was amusing.

“I’ve spent millennia amassing the sort of wealth those characters could only dream of, what sort of wife would I be if I didn’t spoil you?,” she smirked, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

“You’ll buy us whatever hotel we want but you still think buying pet zebras is a terrible idea?”

“Owning zebras is not like owning a dog,” Kamilah snorted.

“How do you know? Have you ever actually owned a zebra?”

“Well, no—“

“We could just get really little ones and it’d be totally chill.”

“I distinctly remember you saying that exact same thing when you got drunk and tried to convince me to break into SeaWorld and rescue the whales with you.”

“God, I’m smart.”

“I think it may actually be illegal to buy exotic pets and create a private petting zoo on a New York City rooftop.”

Anastasia blinked. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“Did some mewling mortal drop you on your head as an infant by any chance?”

“You know, I’ve wondered that same thing. It’d explain so much.” 

Both of them started giggling and Kamilah easily drew Anastasia closer to her. She felt her laughter against her side, her nose sliding along her jaw, her lips pressing her ear, and her eyes flickered closed, bliss washing over her as her wife peppered chaste kisses around her face and brushed a few messy strands of her hair out of her eyes. She felt so vulnerable, so exposed, all of her carefully built walls long gone and her stoic detachment now non-existent whenever Anastasia was near. 

To love at all was to be willingly vulnerable. Love anything at all and the heart would be mapped out, spread bare in the palms of another, them knowing exactly where to strike to inflict the most pain. That had terrified her for a long time, the thought of someone knowing how to hurt her and trusting that they wouldn’t — so she’d invested all her time into little luxuries; avoided all entanglements, her heart shut up safe in the coffin of her fears and selfishness. But in that coffin, protected, dark, motionless, isolated, it had changed, for a long time it had become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable. To love was to be vulnerable... and it was glorious.

“Can you believe we’re actually married?,” Anastasia breathed, her fingers brushing over the wedding set adorning Kamilah’s left hand.

“I’ve been walking this Earth for more than two thousand years and in that time I’ve been so many things...but it took finding you to make me a wife.” She smiled. “Even when nothing else was alright, we always were, and the person I’ve become at your side is worth being. Marrying you feels like the most natural thing that I’ve ever done.”

From the moment that she’d Turned, it had been like all of the gentler parts of Kamilah had melted away. Replaced by a raging fury and untamed bloodlust that had only been magnified the longer she’d spent as the bloody queen at Gaius’ side. Until Anastasia had come along nobody had even looked for those gentler parts of her, and she’d forgotten they existed, too. For so long all she had been was a shell of a person, a weapon made of skin... People often spoke about the pain of grief, but Kamilah did not know what they meant. To her, the grief she had been trapped in for most of her life had been a devastating numbness, her every sensation dulled... but things were so different now. Now, she recalled her softer and happier side, revelled within it whenever she was given the opportunity to shower her wife in her affections.

“I love you,” Kamilah murmured, drawing her into a kiss. It felt so familiar, like coming home. They knew exactly how they fitted together, her hand caressing a sweetly flushed cheek, Anastasia’s hand rested over her ancient heart, the soothing pressure of their lips tumbling together. They had each other entirely memorised. She touched her cheek to slow the kiss down, holding her mouth on her own so that she could feel and savour every place where their lips touched and every place where they pulled away. She savoured the air that they shared in the seconds afterwards and the tip of her nose across her own.

It was so easy to say those three words now. She recalled the first time she’d said them, the night before her mortal life had ended, but Anastasia had been fast asleep then. She still didn’t know why she hadn’t said it when she could hear it until she’d literally bled to death in her arms with a katana protruding from her chest. Perhaps she’d been too cowardly to trust her with something as personal as her undying devotion, or afraid that she didn’t really know what it was to love someone so much in a way that wasn’t destructive. She now knew the scariest thing had been not saying it until it was almost too late. Not saying it until the last second of her mortal life.

Kamilah was hers, and Anastasia was hers in turn, and part of her knew it had been that way all along. She’d profess her love openly every day for the rest of her life, and never miss an opportunity to say it.

“Say it again,” Anastasia whispered, fluttering her enviable eyelashes.

“Anastasia Sayeed,” she beamed, her voice low and her name drawn out, “you’re the love of my life.”

Anastasia pressed her face to her neck and kissed her right above the collarbone, kissed her cheek, kissed her lips. “I’m so proud of you, Kami.”

“Proud of me?”

“It's what you deserve to hear, everyday for the rest of our lives," she said firmly, her big blue eyes twinkling and going cloudy with tears. "That you're whole, that you're worth loving, that you're the best person I've ever known, and that I love you. I love you so, so much.”

Warmth spread across Kamilah’s cheeks and she buried her face in her shoulder, lightly nuzzling at the base of her neck. She hadn’t been aware of just how much she’d wanted to hear Anastasia say that. She’d done so many bad things that her track record could easily put the most sadistic of mortal serial killers to shame. She couldn’t take those things back, no matter how much she wished that she could, and they were part of who she was. For so long they’d seemed like the only thing she was. She hadn’t believed that she was worthy of forgiveness, regardless of how hard she’d worked to change. She hadn’t had someone to tell her otherwise or even notice how she’d grown. To hear that she’d actually made Anastasia proud... it was absolutely everything.

The younger vampire slid her hand over her cheek, lifting her face. Then she kissed her, sending a warm ache throughout her body. Kamilah tightened her arms around her, holding her there as close as was physically possible. Her fingers slid into Kamilah’s messy morning hair, and she smiled against her. Her wife was stronger than anyone she had ever known, and when she was with her, Kamilah was warmer than anyone else would ever realise.

She was completely bare. Once so broken and now entirely remade. She hadn’t realised that she’d worn her secrets like armour until she’d set them free, and now her wife saw her as she really was, and she hadn’t fled in terror. Her aching heart and the hollowed-out feeling in her soul was now nothing more than a distant memory.

\- fin.


End file.
